Her hands
by TeresaQ
Summary: jack is invited to will & elizabeth´s wedding a yr after but something from his past has him worried ch 6 up rnr
1. Ch1: Welcome back

Diclaimer: I am too broke to own any characters of any story and if I could I wouldn´t be posting it here.  
  
Elizabeth and Will stood on the dock waving as the Black Pearl directed itself towards Port Royal. The ship was in better conditions than ever but it was Jack who had lost his natural glow. They could see it before the ship docked. He had waved only once with a heavy hand and look. His mind was elsewhere. He almost fell from the mainstream when they did dock, and he took time to folding away whatever parchment had kept his mind off the visit. He slowed in leaving the ship as if it were his last time aboard.  
Elizabeth and Will were to be wed this summer which was the means of the visit. Norrington on the other hand continued to be in the eye of the governor but had a certain scandal with a barmaid, leading to a quick wedding in which the bride had an embellied dress, and Norrington now was too busy trying to keep his growing family ( a bustling baby girl in the end and expecting twin boys) to bother interfeering with Will and Elizabeth´s plans.  
The young couple eagered over to where the boat had now docked and exchanged a look of disstress seeing Cap´n Jack´s weariness, not of his like at all. Will was now clothed in fine gentlemen´s clothing in dark blue and white trim which suited him, and Elizabeth wore a lovely golden dress, with a corset, she had gotten used to these after a while, with simple marigold detailing on the breast and waist.  
Ana Marie was the first off board, carrying a large trunk. She tottered from one side slipperily to the other. When she saw them she was so happy she, finally, dropped it. Although it did break through the dock floor.  
  
AnaMarie: Well, if it isn´t jus the lovelest couple on this side of the atlantic. My my Will dressed so fancy i´d hardly recognize that you were the youn man who put to this lady´s rescue.* knudging elizabeth "lightly" in the side.*  
  
Elizabeth: *oof!* Well, * breathing again * you know which clothing we´re more comfortable for scuffulry in but my father does wish for us to be socially decent before the wedding so he won´t have us comfortably clothed and he has finally given his blessing.  
  
AnaMarie: * not in the least bit worried about the trunk now submurging under the dock *  
  
Will: * pointing to the trunk, sees it submurge, stops pointing and pretends to have been waving to Ragessi and Pintel then returns his hands around his love´s waist.*  
  
AnaMarie: Well, ´e did now did´e ? And how did that go ´bout? Di´n´t ´e want yer marrying to that young soldier types?  
  
Elizabeth: Well, that was what he wanted but he accepted my Will here after seeing his bravery and the good we were together in this adventure * rubbing Will´s hands to get his agreement but Will nods and continues to watch the trunk submerge * leaning towards AnaMarie *. It also had a bit to do with a fierce little scandal that Norrington cooked himself up. See, Renee is The Cherrytree´s barmaid and one night he got terribly ....err....full AnaMarie: drunk?  
  
Elizabeth: yes, and well, he started pouring out his entire memoirs to the girl who pitied him and nonetheless letting him fill even more until he was in such a state he couldn´t get to home himself and slept there in the Cherrytree. She girl took even more pity on him and fell for him. She stayed by his side all night as he cried in sleep. A dreary sight says her father.  
  
AnaMarie: Renee Old fartho´s bundle? I ´no ´er..... That lass in love? When we was yunger ones in a flowering age for lasses we´d meet up to spy on the lasses at the river while they ba......nevermind. Onward. * Intreaged *  
  
Elizabeth: So it seems she wasn´t the only one who fell for the other that night and he came the next day to see what he´d said in his dlerious state and expecting the bar to overflow with insults and laughter at his mere prescence but when he entered all eyes were away from him or his pities. He took Renee aside on the staircase kneeling to secretly thank her over and over for her helpful ears in a time of low and for her quiet mouth and she responded with a "I wouldn´t have told a soul if my life depended on it." Along with a true kiss, not the answer he had been expecting at all, and before she ran off he managed to hold her back long enough to return the kiss and ask for her to be courted starting tonight if she wished it so. They of course began courting but five months later she was in state and she was obliged to reply yes to the question he had already asked her two months earlier. And now he, well, she´s expecting twins as she cares for the girl at home, and Norrington coudn´t be happier at work, trying his hardest to keep them up.  
  
AnaMarie: well, I´ll be!  
  
Will: * Now taking advantage to bring in about the trunk* Your trunk.....AnaMarie....It seems to have......well, I´d say it´s.  
  
AnaMarie: * puts her hand on the boys shoulder * sunk? No problem * whistles loudly * Jimmy, get ove´ ´ere. *motioning with hands *  
  
Elizabeth: *whispering to AnaMarie * And what´s the matter with Jack? He´s so gloomy and he´s usually first off the ship. Is it for something grave?  
  
Will: * sees behind a scruffy dog and young boy dive into the water off the ship *  
  
AnaMarie: Now I know he has more confidence in you all seeing as you haven´t had sa many grudges on him an´all but being ´is crew and ´is not having told us either. I do believe it´s a grave matter. He recieved a letter off the canaries on our route through the Mediterranian an´ he´s kept much to himself since. Old Burns´s had to give most off the orders since the cap´n spends none of the day in pleasure and his sours are spent in his cab´n or in the landsearch´s bucket. Jus´him and his rum. If ´e keeps on that way poor Jimmy´s gunna take af´er ´im and I´m not liking much the idea.  
  
Elizabeth: I don´t believe we´ve met Jimmy have we, Will?  
  
Will: * points at the boy and dog who have now come up for air and are fighting over the trunk, but in the scramble the trunk is falling.*  
  
AnaMarie: Jimmy, boy, get over here! * both dog and boy look then the trunk sinks again and as the boy goes after it the dog appears on dock. * Silly boy *ruffling his ears. * Look at you getting us all soaked. Stand back sirs. * the scruffy dog shakes to dry itself off. *  
  
* Elizabeth and Will stand back and squinch as the dog dries off*  
  
Will: yes, I believe I have met Jimmy. When bailing Jack out last time.  
  
Elizabeth: I thought you said Jack got out of prison when barbossa shot at it ?  
  
Will: I did..... Elizabeth .....I love you.........sooo, AnaMarie, you say that this here dog is going to grow Jack´s drinking habits?  
  
AnaMarie: * shaking her head * This is Jimmy the Dog, our animal aboard, seeing as we gave Jack the Monkey away when we left Barbossa stranded. I´m saying Jimmy me boy. * points at the boy swiftly getting up on dock, trunk and all. * 


	2. Ch2: Jimmy´s past

Disclaimer: same crap ya see on everyone´s. I only own the plot and the new characters I have added.  
  
Chapter 2: Jimmy  
  
AnaMarie stared at the boy with a look of deep affection like that of a mother to her newborn babe. The boy was in his late teens by the looks of it. He seemed to enjoy his work on the Black Pearl and he was sitting on the trunk with his feet dangling over the dock´s edge. He had checked for damage and scratches on the trunk and was now inspecting his own, smiling bemused at a bruise on his right ankle and a long but shallow scratch on his left hand. He forgave the dog by petting him. He had black curly hair, now left into soggy droopy locks surrounding his face. He had grey eyes, wide and alert; stormy eyes if you will. He wore black boots, a weathered blue tunic, and grey oversized and sagging pants with wide pockets sown to them held up by a leather belt with fine celtic knots graved into them. Will had been able to catch him toss off a long thin black coat before diving in. He was tall, slim and lean instead of lanky like most boys his age, probably fruit of the hard work needed as a member of the pearl´s crew. But he was tanned, not like AnaMarie who had natural chocolate skin. The boy was probably caucasian but AnaMarie had called him her boy.  
Elizabeth tried to analize the situation discreetly so as to not seem to pesky in prying on AnaMarie´s past but the boy could be fifteen at least and AnaMarie seemed to be not yet in her thirties. AnaMarie would´ve had the boy at fourteen or fifteen at most. AnaMarie turned her glance back to the young couple who finished their calculations nudging one another and smiled as sweetly as possible in such a situation.  
  
AnaMarie: * to Jimmy * Boy, get the trunks and chest in the lockfort under the crew cabin, aye? Then I´ll introduce you to these gentl´men.  
  
She followed the boy untill she was sure he had entered on deck and turned back to them anew.  
  
AnaMarie: You must be wondering about him right?  
  
Elizabeth: Yes, I can think of a couple questions about the lad...  
  
AnaMarie: Don´t worry * squinching her eyes as if braving herself for anything or unpleasant memories and making it terribly hard for Elizabeth to concentrate * Spit it out.  
  
Elizabeth: Well, the first matter is ...well, it has plenty to do with the second matter....you could say their interlinked.....it´s well....is the boy...how come...... Will why don´t you take over darling?  
  
Will: * Holding her by the waist and listening attentively * No mind, no mind. You´re doing...err...lovely.  
  
Elizabeth: Well, the matter of truth is.....alright.......How have you got a boy so differrent in appearance to you?  
  
AnaMarie: * who had been listening as best she could now began to sprawl over with laughter catching her balance by holding onto Elizabeth´s hand. She looked up at the confused couple , started to relieve her laughter and retook her standing position still giggling faintly * You......You thought the boy was mine as in my having ....birthed him?  
  
Elizabeth: Why of course? You did say he was your boy didn´t you?...Then is he your.....laddy?  
  
AnaMarie: Appearance! * giggling * Heavens no! Neither of the two. My, my I ´ave put yous into a bit of a misun´erstanding ´aven´t I ? No, no. Let me begin correctly. * looks back towards the ship * Good thing I sent him to the lockfort. That´ll stall him quite a bit seeing as ´e ´asn´t got a bloody clue where it´s at.  
  
AnaMarie: * sitting on the trunk to begin the tale * My boy, Jimmy ´ere he takes after his father. My sister, Wren, Renee, that´ll be Miss Norrington, and I were known as the Troublesome Trio, back in dear sweet Ireland. We took up ou hand o´trouble seeing as we can´t resist it, mates. Well, back in our golden era, our infamous period of glory, we started to sneak up to the lake as I was telling you folk to spy our ´andsome neighbors in all of God´s natural state. So we each had a laddy who formed part of the Ramblers, the other group of hightikes running amock in our good ole Sherrytown. The Ramblers were Patrick O´swanny, my lass of chose with a fine ars....., well with very fine qualities, Sean McDover, Renee´s young trude and last bu´no´least Jeremy Boultier.  
  
Elizabeth: Boultier? In Ireland?  
  
AnaMarie: Yesum, miss. We irish ladies had all the merchants crazy and his parents met ´cause his dad was a merchant´s apprentice and dropped that at the site of his mum, courted her and married. But anywheres....where was I? Oh yes! Jeremy Boultier was of course Wren´s choice. But  
  
Elizabeth: At what age did you say you began going to the lake?!?  
  
AnaMarie: That´s a question that´ll make me blush! Err..twelve....so as I was saying... ´e broke her heart at sixteen an´a ha´f leaving to become the merchant his father never became and ´ad so left them in misery. Wren was miserable and Renee ´ad to move so the Troublesome Trio was drifting apart. I was fine with the trio growin´apart but Wren´s me sis, me blood and bone and she was in a horrid state, even recieving letters from ´er love every couple days. No drink sleep or such. So I was washing tables at the Barley Pub during those times when a young stranger of some twenty-few yers was full o´a vile drink and askin´for more than I served.  
  
Elizabeth and Will: * Exchange a look * Jack!  
  
AnaMarie: Exactly! In the drunken state ´e was in ´e tried to bribe me boasting about being the youngest captain to sail before and venture for treasures not known, sailing throughout all the waters in Europe with a luv in each port and hoping to bring one from Ireland. ´e was our bit o´hope of ever seeing me sis happy agen. ´E took the wrong idea when I agreed to come with him and bring me sister as well. He was delighted to áve us although most grumbled about Bartholomew´s Rule #4 or somewhat similar. I never knew what it was...  
  
Elizabeth: Ooooh! I see...that´s the rule stating.  
  
Jack: That no women are allowed aboard.  
  
AnaMarie, Will and Elizabeth all jumped, turning around to see the gloomy Captain Jack himself staggering to stay balanced, no doubt having something to do with rum.  
  
Jack: * eyes open wide * Does Jimmy know you´re talking about this or who they are ?  
  
AnaMarie: Nay, I sen´ ´im off to the lockfort to stall.  
  
Jack: Oh good! I´ll go and dizzy ´´im up a bit more, if possible. * turning to Will and Elizabeth ´Ello luv and me mate Will. I´ll properly introduce myself anew to your persons in a couple minutes * bowing obviously to make burl at Will´s fancy clothing. * * Back to AnaMarie * Where off in the tale were you ?  
  
AnaMarie: Rule four and meeting you.  
  
Jack: * Counting on his long skinny calloused ring-adorned fingers with a puzzled look before turning to AnaMarie * How much time will ye be needing luv?  
  
AnaMarie: Ten minutes shu´do.  
  
Jack: Savvy. I´ll lead the boy off til then. * Bowing again to Will and Elizabeth * Till then my lord and lady.  
  
AnaMarie: So they grumbled that it be bad luck having a female on board for ladies had their place in a home working fur their men. My Wren broke in tears pleading thats what she´d been hoping to be able to do and Jack ´ere lost it seeing her cry beggin´her to stop or she would surely sink the ship. He took her to ´is cabin n coaxed the story from ´er, very un´erstandin´ ´e was and agreed to make ´´is crew see the goods of our boarding.  
The crew was delighted to ´´ave us fer no man livin´or lived can resist an irish woman´s kitchen. We only ´´ad those chores an´to keep tidy our bit of floor and storage. We were good fighters in the first battle at sea that we encountered and my sister ´´ad a mighty eye for the cannons and I fer the sword.  
We reached andoran ports and rested there before continuing on to find where the boy´s village was at. His family owned a fine Inn and port in Marseliuou, although I believe they´ve changed the name of the village, but no matter. My sister met his family and there was a sullen dull meeting, he´d spoken very kin´ly of ´er an´ they spoke good enough English to understand each other but there were other matters underhand that inspired this move. It ´ad been years since he´d gone off, and ´e was a fine merchant if ever there was one but in these years. ´´e´d married a girl an´ she´d jus left him widowed with a child.  
  
Elizabeth: Jimmy?  
  
AnaMarie: Aye, fer his pop. When Jeremy came back, ´e was so glad to see me sister agen ´e ran to grab her. Aye, they married a´course an´ Wren loves Jimmy as if ´e be ´er own boy. But Jimmy´s ´avin´ a hard time at home now ´e knows the ´ole story. ´E don´t know any bit of our hist´ry, an´so ´e started bickerin´ about it and some real bad quarrels with both Wren and Jeremy. ´E sees Wren as ´is own mum but ´e´s so dissapointed she´s not an´ that they´ve kept it from ´im. So Jack took me ta visit them an´ see how they´re doin´. Not too shabby as I suspected. Jimmy met me an´ Jack, an´ ´e´s great pals with Jack from the bloody beginnin´. So the boy needs space to think an´ ta get to kno our hist´ry so what better than to join the Pearl for a year. We´re goin´ta try to near ´´im to Ireland and see the ´´ole clan. ´E´s only been with us three months an´ ´e seems to love it.  
  
Elizabeth: * looks back at will, sighing with relief* So he´s not your child?  
  
AnaMarie: Misses, ´ow can ye question tha´ after me spittin´out this story ta ye? Care fer ´im as if ´e was, strong good boy, raised well, and loves the ocean. Well, ´e does show some traits from our blood but ´e´s not. 


	3. Ch3: Jack´s unexplainable

A loud bang is heard from a few feet behind them and they all look back. Jimmy is staring down at the waves he´s just formed and Jack looking nervously down before turning to Jimmy and freakin´out. He is tempted to whip out his gun but decides not to and storms off the boat, staggering towards Will, Elizabeth and AnaMarie. Ragessi and Pintel are hauling a large trunk to the dock and moved out of the obviously pissed Captain Jack´s way.  
  
AnaMarie: *laughing slightly * Dynamite, boy ´asn´t figured out ´ow dangerous and fragile that stuff is. The sun´s really burning here.  
  
Captain Jack has now made his way to the couple and AnaMarie on the dock and is still nervously trying to find a gesture he wants to express his anger.  
  
Jack: * swaying two paces left, two right and pointed a ringed finger at the sky lazily* ....AnaMarie.....did ye just see yer boy? * clutching a fist and still pacing * ....´E......´E....´E still can´t handle dynmite! If he keeps at that  
  
AnaMarie: * glaring at him with arms crossed * If ´e at that y´ul wat?  
  
Jack: * Nervously shaking his hands and trying to think of something to say *...I´ll....I´ll.... I dunno what I´ll do but AnaMarie it won´t be good.  
  
AnaMarie: * Arms still crossed* Oh please, Jack! Yur as fond of the boy as I am. Ye wouldn´t bare not ´´avin´ the rascal tag along.  
  
Jack: * furious, brow raised storms off * * thinks it over, turns back quickly to face the happy couple, growls at AnaMarie, turns back to the couple almost leaning onto them, backs a little of * I´m sorry if I haven´t pro-per-ly given ye´s the time to greet me and welcome me, it´s been a sort of busy year and ....  
  
AnaMarie: * interrupting Jack a few feet away but listening obviously to their conversation * Aye! A busy year! We´ve only ´ad one battle at sea and ransacked a few villages in the mediterranean. Enough te keep us frum grovelling like beggars, not e-nough to plentify. But ye boast ahead. Ye love to!  
  
Jack: * takes his glare off AnaMarie and returns his attention to Will and Elizabeth * AS I WAS SAYING!...... * lowers voice to speak only to the couple * It ´as been a treacherous year but not in matter of our ransacking and comandeering. It ´asn´t been too adventurous or adventureless. I need a word in private with ye both for I fear * nodding repeatedly to AnaMarie * that we may be ´eard by unwelcome ears for the time beeing. Tonight we shall speak...* hands pleading and jumping to exagerate each word following this action *..as good friends .....of matters of importance. Extreeeeeeeme importance. * Standing up again and (un)discreetly eyeing AnaMarie * Yes, well.... that´ll be all fer now. I´ll have ye speakin´not a word of this to any certain persons mentioned although they shall be informed with due time.....with due time.  
  
Another boom is heard but this time Jimmy has blown a piece of the dock and is about to lose grip of a fairly large trunk he holds.  
  
Jack: * makes gestures showing he´s nearly had it with this boy and takes a few paces towards the boy, turns around on his booted heels, and bos low removing his hat a moment * ´Till tonight fair Madam and Sir. * places hat on head again and runs up to Jimmy, and running about and around him begins to scold *  
  
AnaMarie: * with the rucuss going on scoots closer to the couple and seeing the attention is not on her now starts to interview them * well, what´s ado with the cap´n? Wha´d he tell ye?  
  
Elizabeth: He is quite peculiar. He asked only to speak tonight with us but failed to inform us of where.  
  
AnaMarie: * smiling sweetle and looking back at Jack and Jimmy* Whad´ye think the Cap´n thinks of refilling in his stocks tonight and the night after and onwards before time comes to sail on?  
  
Will: * pensive a moment adn then smiling greatly *  
  
Elizabeth and Will: RUM!!!!  
  
AnaMarie: They´re´s ye answer, but what be the question at hand? No doubt it´ll be ´avin´ somethin´ to do with his melancholy state but what else do ye know?  
  
Elizabeth: * unsurely* I believe he wishes to ask us for a favor.  
  
AnaMarie: * Still keeping an eye on Jimmy and Jack * I doubt ´e´d ask ye´s the favor of takin´ care of the pyro-boy seeings as he can´t be mad at ´im long. * Jack and Jimmy we´re breathelessly laughing, supporting themselves on the trunk, and trying to continue singing " A pirate´s life fer me" * If i didn´t know be´er I´d say Jack would love to be a father getting on so well as ´e does wi´ Jimmy. Pity ´e as no child of ´is own. *shakes of the thought of Jack and Jimmy and turns her gaze on Will and Elizabeth * ...............So the only other matter ´e could ask of ye of, that I know anyhows, is money. But what has that to do with the letter ´e hides so secretly? *sadly sighing * The only time the Cap´n remembers to give orders is when Jimmy asks ´im of it, the only time ´is gaze returns it´s spark. Pity. 


	4. Ch4 : Elizabeth figures it out

Disclaimer: I ownly own Gemna (Gem), Libelula (Libby), Jimmy, Grace, Solemn Anne, Rogers (think the guy who asked Norrington at the end is he wasn´t going to go after Jack), Bootstrap Bill (okok, I only own his personality), Wren, Renee and any other characters that you don´t remember seeing in the movie are mine too (my imagination is aat its best. LOL.) because the movie is unforgettable.  
  
I LOVE JACK!!!  
  
If only he were real............I would kidnap him..MUAHAHA!!!!!  
  
That nonsense said on with the story  
  
Will and Elizabeth were at home, resting in the eat wing sitting room. Of course, Will had been taken under the Governor, his future father- in-law´s roof ever since he had proposed to her, the day of Jack´s escape, and had learned to deal with the luxurie of it all (and the caution that he had to learn with the fragile silver candleposts on the walls) and it was now his home. It was a hot summer day but the sun was beginning to set and the couple were watching its rays disappear into the horizon. After Jack´s misteriously short chat with them they had given AnaMarie directions to the Grovette, a large cave that would sheild the Black Pearl from view of Port royal´s citizens and military. Elizabeth took her place on the window seat leaning herself against a couple of pillows gazing at the horizon but Will, from his seat on one of the red velvet couches, saw her mind was not on the sunset before her. Their peaceful silence was disturbed suddenly when her father walked in through the chestnut double doors.  
  
Governer Swan: *Seeing Elizabeth* There you are. *Seeing Will who had straightened up with the governor´s entrance * Will.  
  
Will: * Nodding in recognition * Goodday sir.  
  
Governor Swan: * Standing beside Elizabeth but facing them both * It has come under my attention that our infamous friend has returned to Port Royal. * Waiting uselessly for an answer without having to pry * Is this correct?  
  
Elizabeth: * Regarding her gaze to her father now * Yes father. He´s here for the wedding so don´t go alerting your men. You know that he is a kind man and even a gentlemen when under the influence of * the vile substance that is rum, she thought* ........... well, he can be quite a gentleman at times too, and as you know.  
  
Governor Swan: Actually, dearest. It has been precisely by one of my men that he had returned. Rogers is the luetenant on duty at the dock most of the day, so he saw that ship of your friendsand came at once to report it´s return to me.  
  
Elizabeth: Last time he came we were the target, now we must play the allies. Jack´s depending on us. I daresay I would hate to have three less members at the wedding.  
  
Governor Swan: Three? Elizabeth: It could have been five, father.  
  
Governor Swan: * thinking it over * Yes, well..... Might I ask who the invited gentry are.  
  
Elizabeth: I can assure you they are good people. Jack is going as you should have assumed, AnaMarie recieved word of her invitation in April and just today we have met and invited Jimmy.  
  
Governor Swan: Out of these I only know Captain Sparrow but I as always will trust your judgement. Dinner will be ready by half past nine, although rogers will be here at quarter til.  
  
Elizabeth: Will you be coming to tell us anyway?  
  
Will: * coughing and raising eyebrows* Ahem, Ahem*making gestures of a hat on his head and a bottle in his hand*  
  
Elizabeth: Oh, I almost forgot to mention. We won´t be able to attend dinner tonight, we already have some urgent arrangements  
  
Governor Swan: * Still watching Will in surprise of the sudden pantomime * No doubt to do with your friend I doubt. * watching his steps and disappointed expression before closing the door * Well....... Rogers, will be quite dissappointed. I´ll keep my word and cover about Captain Sparrow and your leave from the dinner. Have a good evening if you will.  
  
Elizabeth: Thank you, father.  
  
Will: Good night then, Governor Swan.  
  
He leaves and though the sun is almost set Elizabeth returns her gaze to it.  
  
Will: * raises and lights cautiously a candle on the wall and another placed on the reading table * * Goes over to Elizabeth and places his hands on her shoulders * What´s the matter?  
  
Elizabeth: I´m still wondering what Jack meant. He left so suddenly and it is so strange that he would leave before even wanting to chose a place and time. Doesn´t it seem strange to you?  
  
Will: * Rubbing her shoulders lightly* Yes, but Jack is always so * makes imitation of Jack´s stumbling walk and swaying of hands * * Returns hands to her shoulders*  
  
Elizabeth: That´s the strangest part. He had a fairly sober manner. And what can that hiddeous letter be about. He was oh so quiet for being Jack. He was even melancholy, his smile was false, and AnaMarie was right. He had no spark in his eyes, except for when he was scolding Jimmy.  
  
Will: Well, I´m sure he won´t be so "fairly sober" for long.* looking quickly at the grandfather clock behind him* In about half an hour he´ll be singing and swaying around some bar.  
  
Elizabeth: True. * patting his hand * So we have a fairly good idea of which part of town we should go to and around what time but....  
  
Will: where?  
  
Elizabeth: * after thinking a while * Of course. I have it. A pirate would never go where he might be reported, it has to be one where he has friends. And it is one we know slightly. What time did you say it was?  
  
Will: * puzzled* A little after Eight fifteen.  
  
Elizabeth: Oooh! * Stands up grabbing his hand * We have to hurry before he´s totally undrunk, so he can have his thoughts clear enough to talk. Hurry to your room and change * Gives will a peck on the cheek, she has now led him into the hallway and starts to climb the stairs*  
  
Will: Change? For what?  
  
Elizabeth: Do you expect to go in that outfit to the pubs and not be stared at? We need to be discreet so as to not catch attention.  
  
Will: * already on his way to his room and muttering under his breathe* I´m not sure who´s the one with pirate´s blood, her or me.  
  
A/N: Sorry so short but it´s getting better and better. In this movie I have prepared more and ( I hope) better of it of what you saw in the first: evil military prep, adventure, looooove story, action, swordfighting, fistfighting, and mystery.  
  
Dun-dun-dun!!!!!!! Now click the periwinkle button! 


	5. Ch5: Will figures it out

Disclaimer: I do not own the original characters from pirates of the caribbean but I do own the plot and any new characters that appear and have full rights on them.  
  
More sooner than later, Will was waiting for Elizabeth by the front doors wearing his blacksmith´s working clothes. It had been a while since he´d worn them but he had been told to wear something that woul not bring out attention to him and there it was: brown stuff trousers, a little coarse to the touch, a white loose shirt, grey vest, leather belt, beige leggings, plain brown shoes, and he had even switched the thin peice of ribbon that tied his hair for a strand of leather. He knew that he wouldn´t go unnoticed since many a time his former master, John Brown, had left him at charge of the blacksmithry to go for drink ( or two or three or....) at the pubs.  
It hadn´t been that long ago when he had worked under that drunkard´s keep, and yet it seemed like an eternity for him. So many things had changed. Now he was with Elizabeth, he had learnt the truth about his father and how to deal with this bloodlines, he owned the blackmistry and still practiced daily( he was actually in the process of teaching Elizabeth swordsmanship whenever they could), he had been on the greatest adventure of his life, and he was again going to help out Jack Sparrow, who had also in this time become the greatest friend he had made ever.  
He knew Elizabeth loved to watch the people who weren´t rich, cherished it relly, but he had curiosity of how she would make a commoner´s outfit with her precious threads or dresses in such little time and notice.  
  
What was Jack going to ask of them anyway? What could be of such importance that he couldn´t even tell to AnaMarie or even Jimmy but had to ask them about it? What was that letter about? Now he was repeating Elizabeth´s own questions through his mind. Maybe AnaMarie was right and they needed money? No. What would that have to do with the letter in that case? The Pearl was his, always had and always would be.......at least of what he knew about. Was it possible that it wasn´t and he needed them to let him borrow some money so as to lose his prized ship? No. He would have told the crew and they would have plundered more villages with more force to make up the debt or simply capture and hold captives those debters asking for him. If it wasn´t money what ws it then? Money was the only option he could think of that wouldn´t ask for them to risk the wedding plans, or their lives. Of course, but then again what sort of secret did that letter hold that he was to inform them of its contents before the crew? Any future adventure would have been celebrated with the crew at the time of its notice. How utterly strange.  
As he was thinking this he had been pacing in front of the entrance as he had once to show the Governor Norrington´s gift sword, made by his hand and had watched for the first tiem as Elizabeth glided down that staircase. It brought to him thoughts of the times that had passed these days when she had glided down them, but this time guided by his hand. When they had announced their engagement a month hence it was made to society they had come down together and the Queen of England would have given her life to look half the royalty that Elizabeth had looked him at that moment.  
As he was thinking of this and staring happily at the staircase, the Governor walked in rather surprised by Will´s attire and stood man to man before him. Will relieved his gaze from the staircase and welcomed Mr. Swan.  
  
Governor: No doubt you have readied before my daughter for this little escapade to bargain with Captain Sparrow, or am I in the wrong?  
  
Will: * a little surprised * Why yes, how did you know we were to bargain with him?  
  
Governor: * Patting Will on the shoulder * You are an easy mind to read my boy; you wear your heart on your sleeve. Much like I did at your age. Although I find Jack a rather troublesome character in any circumstances there was something else in your gaze that said you were worried of a certain matter, and it coincides with your meeting the Captain tonight. What, might I ask, is the matter at hand?  
  
Will: Truthfully, sir. I can´t be sure myself. He simply mentioned the contents of a certain letter he recieved being of great importance and he had to speak with us immediately and without the crew overhearing.  
  
Governor: * A little nervous and speaking in more of a manner as to convince himself than Will * A letter you say? A couple months ago? Oh...well, my boy...I´m sure it can´t be that grave. Possibly money and he won´t want to depress the crew or such. I´m sure of it.....I...I...I have myself an important matter to speak with Elizabeth about if she can spare time before you both leave. Do you mind?  
  
Will: * nervous smile puzzled at the Governor* Not in the slightest. As soon as she comes she is yours firstly.  
  
Governor: * After an akward silence* Hmm...Where did you say you were meeting with Captain Sparrow?  
  
Will: Well, Elizabeth is really the one who has it known so when she......  
  
In that moment Elizabeth descended the staircase rapidly, wearing a black faux velvet skirt, white leggings, leather strappers, a white blouse and garnet stuff bodice over it. She had her hair loose and was arranging it quickly into a loose chignog at the nape. Neither Will nor Governor Swan had expected her to find an outfit so fitting into the common world and obviously were dazed to find where it came from. None of the maids wore such clothing, and none of her dresses were of the fabrics that she wore now.  
  
Governor: Elizabeth.....you look...so common.  
  
Elizabeth: Do you wish to compliment me or insult me with that statement. * she had now finished with her hair and grabbed Will´s arm * Tell Rodgers we are deeply sorrowed not to be able to attend the dinner but we have others subjects about the wedding to attend to. And father, this dressing is just to go past unnoticed so we may talk without trouble to Jack.  
  
Governor: Where have you kept on meeting him?  
  
Elizabeth: Oh, in a pub near the docks.  
  
Governor: Elizabeth...I....  
  
Elizabeth: * Halfway out the door with Will tagging along closely behind * Don´t worry! We´ll be home at reasonable hours and won´t make too much of an entrance so as to not disturb your slumber.  
  
Governor: But Elizabeth, I....  
  
Will: Good evening, Mr. Swan. Sorry I cannot hold her down a second. * smiling widely * She has a fondness for mystery and adventure.  
  
Governor: *As the door shuts before him * Elizabeth, I have a letter from your mother.....* Staring blankly at the door * You are so much like her.  
  
A/N: Muahaha! Cliffhanger! You´ll never expect this. Lots of twists, turns, love stories, and adventure. Ooooh! An d plenty of new characters. Read n review, peez!  
  
Hit the periwinkle button ........NOW1 Goooood booooooooy. * gives reader a milkbone and peice of chocolate cake. 


	6. Ch6: A Pirate´s Life for me

Elizabeth ad Will had just exited the gates of Swan Manor and after rejecting the carrage footman´s offer to escort them to their destination they made out on foot in the direction of the main plaza. Elizabeth had her skirt hiked up a little so as to walk faster and Will was trying to keep up with her pace.  
  
Will: Elizabeth, where is it that we are meeting Jack?  
  
Elizabeth: Well, I thought that Jack isn´t exactly friendly with the military..... so he needs a place where the military would most likely not set foot,......... or have an ally that went there........... He also needs it to be a place that serves enough rum for his liking, as AnaMarie suggested,.............. but also near the docks. Most of the pubs are farther away from the docks............. and fairly near the prison and fortress.......... so we can cancel those out.  
  
Will was trying to follow her quick breatheless words as well as quick pace and was drawing in the air a mental map of the different sections of town as she mentioned them.  
  
Elizabeth: That leads us to a small portion of Port Royal........ that is closer to the docks......... and has a selection of pubs. Do you see where I am getting at?  
  
Will: I think so. I think I know that portion of town but still we can´t go into all of them asking for Jack Sparrow because the military aren´t his only enemies.  
  
Elizabeth: But what pubs do we know in that area and can have ours and Jack´s allies gathered together.  
  
They crossed the main square and elizabeth took a few seconds to orient herself and choose which of the paths that turned into it they would need. She saw her turning , winding street and began to lead Will down it knowing its every curve and turn needed to take. She was sure of her path. She was excited at her discovery and wanted for Will to figure out the mystery on his own obviously, which he did not mind but was rather puzzled at the question. He only remembered one pub where it could possibly be......  
  
Will: The cherrytree!  
  
Elizabeth: * she stopped in midstreet excited * Exactly! Norrington is military and may be there but he is now playing the ally now that Renee is well known to AnaMarie. Plus he will be either too occupied or too drunk to care even if he recognizes one of us. The cherrytree is known to serve ambushes of rum and Renee is fond of it from what I can depict from AnaMarie´s brief description of her. Therefore he also has a strong ally to defend his and our identities. It is very near the docks as well.  
  
She had Will hands in hers and leaned forward giving him his reward for deciphering the puzzle: a soft kiss on the cheek. He gathered up his excited, adventureous madam in his arms embracing her and at her ears whispered...  
  
Will: Have you been so clever as to decipher the puzzle on why we are here?  
  
Elizabeth: * Slipping from his ambrace but letting herself in his arms * No.....Money?  
They began walking again as Elizabeth muttered under her breathe about what the god-forsaken letter could be about. They could alreay see the wooden sign with "The Cherrytree" painted in red letters and a green and brown tree painted beside it. Will then remembered speaking to her father on the matter.  
  
Will: Oh, Elizabeth! Your father had an important matter to speak to you of. He wanted to speak to you urgently before we left.  
  
Elizabeth: Here we are! * She grabbed Will´s hand with one of her own and held her skirt hem with the other so as not to trip over the step. * Don´t worry about my father. It´s probably about some matter with the invitees from the army, which should come' and so forth. We have time to speak of that,......and to arrange how to keep Jack from quarreling with them. No matter.  
  
The Cherrytree was a grey stone building of two stories with a thick wooden door. As they opened they were greeted by a number of men in sailors and pirate´s clothing pointing their loyal pistols at them. No doubt this place knew few strangers and disliked the entrance of them. Eliabeth clung to Will´s arm as they both gazed to try and find any sign of Jack. In a corner they saw a man lounging on a wooden stool with his boots propped up on the bar table in front of him. His arms were crossed and his chin rested on them. His hat was tipped over his eyes but they knew who it was. He lifted the brim of his three-cornered captain´s hat and the deep brown kohl- rimmed eyes stared out at the scene.  
  
Jack: Well, blast you all. Can´t ye see only friends enter this bar!  
  
Will and Elizabeth were surprized by this action. They had expected him to get up and tell the men to lower their guns or he would be forced to raise his own in the opposite direction or at least something that would calm the men. An utter silence fell upon the bar after Jack spoke. Clearly they were waiting for Will and Elizabeth to say something but Jack´s actions had left a stupor upon them, they were speechless.  
Jack slid his boot-clad feet off the table and slowly arose. He arranged his hat quickly and strode towards the crowd. He placed himself between Will and Elizabeth, making the men lower their weapons, and turned to the crowd grinning and with his arms raised and in a steady voice spoke.  
  
Jack: Do ye know the likes of this group er not me friends? * He turned back to the couple and winked *  
  
Crowd: Nay!  
  
Jack: * walking back and forth as he spoke and stopping with the end of his sentences to place emphasis on his words * Do we approve of strangers entering our beloved Cherrytree?  
  
Crowd: Nay! * They brought their pistols back out, pointing them yet again at Will and Elizabeth, and some cocking them *  
  
Jack: * Motioning with hands for the guns to be placed down* Down, me friends. Let´s not make trouble before they can assure their loyalty to us. * Stepping aside and turning to the couple * What have ye to say in defense?  
  
Elizabeth was furious. Jack was double-trading them. Most unloyal of him! Will saw her fire up, he knew the signs of her anger: the pout, that fire in her eyes, she leant her body forward but remained balanced as if she wwished to stay composed but would otherwise have pounced Jack by now. He took her shoulders between his arms and brought her back so that she leant against him. He whispered in her ears trying to soothe her.  
  
Elizabeth: * with hatred as Will pulled her back * You´re dispicable! * Jack smirked *  
  
Jack: * He was an inch away from her face * Doesn´t that sound familiar!  
  
Will: * whispering to Elizabeth * Calm down. Let´s see what this is all about.  
  
Elizabeth glanced back quickly at Will, still holding back her words against Jack. What was this all about? He wasn´t drunk. He was completely sober. This had to be some trick. He couldn´t, he wouldn´t do this. Not to them, right?  
  
Jack: * turning back to his crowd arms raised * They don´t speak. * to Will and Elizabeth * Cat got your tongue. * turning back to the crowd * No, I just remembered the cat has Cotton´s tongue.  
  
Mr. Cotton´s Parrot: Rawk! Not a cat, not a cat! Was the bird, was the bird!  
  
The crowd looked back to see another pirate with a parrot on his shoulder open his mouth reveiling what he still had of his tongue. Jack made disgusted gestures on seeing this. He still wasn´t quite used to seeing the remains of a tongue floppinbg lazily in anyone´s mouth.  
  
Jack: Thank you....... Mr. Cotton´s....... Parrot......Well, now that that´s cleared up about whose missing what, we´re still missing out on how are they going to prove their loyalty. * He glanced back at them before returning to face the crowd.* Tell me, friends. What should they do to prove their loyalty? Have they noone to speak up for them amongst us?  
  
Will and Elizabeth turned to each other as he asked the first question then turned to Jack. They quizzed him with their expressions but he failed to pay them notice. They franticly searched the crowd for any other member of the crew and saw AnaMarie, Ragessi and Pintel.  
  
Pintel: Ooooh! Me!  
  
Ragessi: * covering his mouth * Shut up. ´Member wha´the Cap´n said?  
  
Pintel: But they ...  
  
Ragessi: God, shut it!  
  
Will had picked part of their conversation and was nervously watching everyone. Jack said nothin. AnaMarie just watched under the brim of her hat and took swigs of her liquor while she talked to the barmaid. Suddenly Jack´s eyes lit up and he clapped his hands together.  
  
Jack: Me mates. No one has said a word. * He removed his hat and held it in his hand * Well, I do speak for me friends here. * gesturing towards them with his hat before handing it to Will who grabbed it confused * * The crowd mumbled in disagreement and confusion * I would have earlier but I knew ye´s wouldn´t believe me. So we still have the matter o´chosing their entrance rite. Being my friends don´t make them yerses.So what´ll be a fair argument on their behalf? Neither I nor they can speak any other word of loyalty so how do ye´s wish to dare them? * He glanced at them and walked close to them inspecting their faces quizzingly before grinning and turning back to the crowd * I, for one, say that our proof must show that we have a good loyal friendship with these two. Is that agreed?  
  
Crowd: *thinking it over * Aye.  
  
Jack: I have on mind a great way to prove their loyalty. Haven´t yes heard of when the infamous Captian Jack Sparrow was marooned on a god forsken island with nothing but a pistol and a lovely companion with whom he had to find an escape from this MOST certain death?  
  
Crowd: Aye.  
  
Jack: I am here to claim that that lovely companion was none other than this woman before ye. She is a legend who on her own was able to make a smokesignal so high that even the very King´s Navy could not pass it by and therefore attained and bargained the escape of herself and a pirate from death. Is that not a true muster of loyalty?  
  
Crowd: Aye!  
  
Sailor 1: But how´da we know ye´s be tellin´the truth ´bout her. Be noone on that island save her and ye and ye both may be lying.  
  
Jack: I have alredy thought of that. My dear friend * to Elizabeth * stay put in yer place as I here will whisper the try to this pioneer for the skeptics.  
  
With that Elizabeth was left in front of the crowd, Will a few paces behind her smiling her encouragement. Jack had left to where the other sailor was and was ever so quietely whispering something to him and the sailor was nodding in agreement.  
  
Sailor 1: A´right. * Jack was behind the sailor with crossed arms and sending a wink of encouragement to Elizabeth * Ye have a few items to cover from that li´l adventure to prove its rightness. First off, what did ye use for the firesignal?  
  
Elizabeth breathed in relief but remained composed.  
  
Elizabeth: The island had been used for rum merchanting and the saves from that merchandising was used.  
  
Jack: Since that answer was twice correct should ye take off one of ye questions.  
  
Sailor 1:She´ll answer them all and it was the searched answer... * looking at Jack and back at her * Next, what did Jack tell ye  
  
Jack: Captain Jack. Captain Jack.  
  
Sailor 1: What did Jack promise to do when he returned to the crew?  
  
Elizabeth thought a moment staring directly at Jack for a hint of some sort or to cypher if this had some kind of trick behind it. Jack simply smirked at her.  
  
Elizabeth: Ohh! That. He promised to teach a song to the crew. But I doubt he´s kept his word.  
  
Sailor 1: Right. But ye must now sing us that beloved song of Jack´s.  
  
Elizabeth: * surprised and embarrassed * What? No,.....I can´t. I refuse. * A couple sailors in the front row cocked their pistols *  
  
Sailor 2: * to sailor 1 * Seems like she is a fake´ after all.  
  
The sailor turned back to her, pistol in hand, revealing a rotted grin and placed his thumb on the trigger. Jack motioned wildly behind her and mouthed out clearly the words "please, luv!"  
  
Elizabeth: * In dull upset voice and with pout * An´ really bad eggs, .....*quicker * drinkupmemateyyoho.  
  
Sailor 1: Nay! That don´ work. Ye have to start a song from the beginning. * Jack motioning behind with his hands for her to please sing the blasted song.  
  
Elizabeth absolutely hated Jack right now. Hated him! She looked back at Will who was somewhat confused but urged her on with a plading look. He mouthed grinning " I don´t know the words."Fine then. She bit her lower lip and faced the crowd again. Shut her eyes trying to calm her voice so as not to make a complete idiot out of herself. She breathed deeply, opened her eyes and began.  
  
Elizabeth: It has been a year.  
  
A couple pistols cocked, and she stood rigid. She relaxed and started over, eyes closed. Maybe if I can´t see them it´ll be easier.  
  
Elizabeth: Allright.  
  
In a sweet, obviously trained voice (due to a generous income that could pay for the best private tutors) although it wasn´t strained.  
  
Elizabeth: Yo ho, yo ho * gulp *  
a pirate's life for me  
  
She relaxed and began to move a bit to the melody. It was a very catchy song and as a "friend" of these people she must prove she had sung it others times before. Elizabeth: We pillage, we plunder, we rifle and loot Drink up me hearties, yo ho  
Elizabeth heard another voice join in with her. Pintel: * standing up he finished his mug *  
We kidnap and ravage and don't give a hoot  
Elizabeth looked out to see Ragessi trying to quiet Pintel but Pintel had grabbed his shoulder hoisted him up and began to sway with him. Pintel: Comeon, sing. We can´t leave a friend in the dark alone. Ragessi was embarrassed but sang the next line with him. Ragessi, Pintel, and Elizabeth: Drink up me hearties, yo ho Sailor 2: By Bathorlomew, she does know the song. Anyone ´ho know the song must´ve learnt it from a pirate and Jack wagers he sang it with ´er. Jack: Aye! Sing on luv! * Waving his arms near him at his fellow sailors and seamen * And anyone of ye who know the song and be friends of the Cherrytree sing!  
Elizabeth was ecstatic. Jack had come through after all. Simple fool. He always had to make someone feel a fool. At least now she wasn´t singing alone. She continued. Elizabeth: Yo ho, yo ho Ragessi, Jack, Pintel, and Elizabeth: a pirate's life for me  
AnaMarie joined in along with Sailor 1 and 2 and some of their friends. Elizabeth turned back to Will while singing this and nodded him to join her. He walked over during the next few lines as did Jack and soon the pub was full of a hearty crew of seamen all swaying grabbing each other´s shoulders, or in Will and Elizabeth´s cases waists, and singing along.  
  
Everyone: * except Will who swayed and mouthed along pretending to know  
clinging to his dear Elizabeth´s waist *  
  
We extort, we pilfer we filch and sack  
  
Drink up me hearties, yo ho  
Maraud and embezzle and even high-jack  
Drink up me hearties, yo ho  
  
Yo ho, yo ho, a pirate's life for me  
We kindel and char inflame and ignite  
Drink up me hearties, yo ho  
We burn up the city we're really a fright  
Drink up me hearties, yo ho  
  
We're rascals, scoundrels villains and knaves  
Drink up me hearties, yo ho  
We're devils and black sheep - really bad eggs  
Drink up me hearties, yo ho  
The song ended and Jack bowed to the couple as Will hugged a blushing Elizabeth and gave her a kiss on the cheek. A good group of people applauded. Sailor 1: * clapping Will on the back * Come on forward, young´uns. Ye have friends here whenever ye be needing.  
They walked over to Jack, who was guiding them towards the bar counter. Jack: Splendid, luv! Jus´ bloody splendid,.....but not the same without a bonfire, am I right, Elizabeth? Now Ye have people to meet. * Rapping his knuckles on the bar counter * Is there not a splendid full-figured lass there that will serve a poor thirsty and sober young captain and his friends. AnaMarie joined them at the bar, mug in hand. AnaMarie: She went to the stockroom, so she should come any moment now. A/N: that was really fun and a good way to tie in the past movie with this one I think but although Jack has a "lovely singing voice" (Captain Jack Sparrow) it didn´t make sense that he would know the song so he didn´t. K? Any character question? Please rnr. Pintel is the skinny dorky-dumb crewmember who´s missing an eyeball in the first one and Ragessi is the chubbier one who´s always by him. Ok peeps. That periwinkle button is yours to push anytime now. 


End file.
